


Странные признания из темноты

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Stalking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Однажды Тони встретил странное признание, мстители сделали ставки, а в вентиляции странно загрохотало





	Странные признания из темноты

**Author's Note:**

> Есть намёки на Питер Паркер/Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс/Наташа Романофф. Баки - котик и вампир. Крайне нелогичное поведение и сама ситуация, бескрайний ООС всех подряд. Воспринимайте это, как безумие шиппера, которому просто не додают.

"Хочу трахнуть Тони Старка", красовалась надпись на стене общей гостиной-тире-столовой без шанса остаться незамеченной. Поэтому-то Тони заметил её, едва войдя. Взгляды всех собравшихся, направленные на него, он заметил чуть позже. Написано было немного криво, но ровными красивыми буквами с чёткими пробелами между словами. Не понять написанное правильно было бы странно. Тони прочёл слева направо, потом справа налево — ничего не изменилось, особенно посыл.  
— Пятница...   
— Видео стёрто, коды доступа переписаны, запись звука не зафиксировала ничего сверх обычного движения воздуха, — отчитался искин.  
Лица всех собравшихся выражали одинаковую снисходительную насмешку, что крайне бесило. Они точно уже запрашивали данные с камер слежения, Тони оказался последним в очереди. Одно примиряло с ситуацией: тогда и все эти так называемые товарищи и коллеги ничего не узнали.  
— Бартон, Романова, Паркер, — по очереди указал на них пальцами Тони. — Только у вас такие скиллы ниндзя, которые позволяют это провернуть. И Паркера я предпочитаю вычеркнуть.  
— А меня? — удивился Бартон. — Я женат.  
— Это отягчающее обстоятельство, а не алиби.  
Тони прошёл мимо всех к холодильнику, чтобы достать холодный сок, но рука замерла на середине движения. "В его круглую задницу".  
— О, так это роман с продолжением, — догадался Тони. — Надеюсь, дальше спойлеров не будет.  
"Кончить в его рот", красовалось на бутылке апельсинового сока. Тони спиной почувствовал восемь одинаково внимательных взглядов.  
— Несколько негигиенично, — подумал он вслух, но сок всё же достал.  
Опасаясь найти очередное признание на полке для стаканов, Тони вытянул один (к счастью, без интересных надписей), налил до краёв и с невыразимым удовольствием выпил до дна.  
— Почему только мы трое? — спросил Питер, смотревший на Тони с тем интересом, который тот предпочитал не замечать. — Где-то по базе ходит Зимний Солдат.  
По спине Тони пробежал ледяной ветер явно родом с солнечных берегов Антарктиды, куда он с радостью бы отправил в долгий отпуск этого самого Солдата.  
— А я уж было подумал, что он просто выдумка, что-то вроде призрака базы. Кто и когда видел его в последний раз?  
Теперь всё внимание обратилось на Стива. Тот чуть замялся под взглядами, но ответил:  
— Иногда его кровать заправлена иначе. Иногда.  
— И где же он спит? В вентиляции? В подвале? Никто случайно не находил пустой гроб?  
— Он может долго не спать.  
— Насколько я ещё могу помнить его незабываемый образ, он выглядит именно как человек, который не спит. По ночам. Предпочитая в это время питаться кровью девственниц. Питер, у тебя как, не прибавилось дырок, например, на шее?  
Питер, наивная душа, тут же потянулся потрогать шею на предмет укуса, а Тони умело пофейспалмил без рук.  
— В любом случае, это не Солдат. Не могу представить себе ситуацию, в которой бы он...  
— Захотел тебя трахнуть? — закончила за него Наташа.  
Тони почувствовал невыносимое желание крепко пожать ей горло.  
— Так что насчёт тебя? — вместо этого спросил он.  
— Алиби, — хмыкнула Романова, а все удивлённо замерли.  
— То есть, это совсем не удивительно. Было бы страннее, если бы его не было. Надеюсь, это не кто-то из присутствующих, а то мне становится страшно.  
Тони подставил чашку под носик кофеварки, куда та умело нацедила двойную дозу эспрессо.  
— Пятница, отчёт о передвижениях агента Романовой этой ночью.  
— Уточните временной промежуток.  
— Ну, к примеру, с десяти вечера.  
— До двадцати двух семнадцати агент Романова находилась в своей квартире, в восемнадцать минут покинула её. Следующая фиксация была камерой слежения на четвёртом этаже...  
— Стоп!  
Тони лишь легко выгнул бровь, услышав приказ от Роджерса, но промолчал.  
— Спрошу иначе. Агент Романова была в столовой этой ночью?  
— Нет, сэр, — уверенно ответила Пятница.  
— Минус один, плюс к версии Солдата, — подвела итог Наташа. — И у меня точно нет того, что позволило бы кончить тебе в рот, простите мой русский. Кто готов к пари?  
Готовы оказались все. Через десять минут у Наташи был полный список со ставками, и Тони чувствовал себя где-то недалеко от звания лузера. Версия с Зимним Солдатом оказалась неожиданно популярной.  
— Как будете проверять? — спросил Тони, когда Наташа пересчитала наличку.  
— Как-нибудь точно проверим, не переживай.  
Когда у Наташи появлялось на лице такое, ммм, лицо, лучшим выходом оказывалось бегство из страны. Или сон в броне. Что-то такое, что могло абсолютно защитить или хотя бы немного отсрочить гибель. Тони постарался сбежать.

"Хочу тебе отсосать", красовалось на стене напротив рабочего стола Тони в кабинете Базы.  
— Не могу сказать, что осуждаю такое желание. Я бы себе тоже, — ответил на это Тони, сел на место и постарался сосредоточиться. К сожалению, не получалось. К сожалению, надпись не исчезала.  
"Твоя задница как персик", было написано на чистом листе, лежавшем перед монитором, и первой мыслью Тони было удивление от того, что кто-то в этом веке продолжал пользоваться писчей бумагой. Буквы были выведены аккуратно и старательно, надпись красовалась ровно по центру листа, и Тони вдруг поддался игре в Шерлока Холмса, посмотрел на лист на просвет, понюхал и даже лизнул край. Неизвестно, что он пытался этим разузнать: запах был обычный, бумажный, на вкус бумага тоже была как бумага. Сплошные непонятности.  
Скомкав и выбросив лист в обычно пустую корзину, Тони включил монитор, развернул клавиатуру и вернулся к ЗД-модели базы, в которой искал уязвимости и планировал провести усиление защиты. Он наблюдал за построением, веля Пятнице поворачивать модель то вправо, то влево, то сверху. Что-то определенно привлекало его внимание, но эту мысль Тони откладывал как можно дальше, диктуя Пятнице список для проверки и возможные изменения конструкции. Здание было построено слишком давно, ещё при жизни отца, и Тони старательно изменил его под нужды разросшейся команды и остатков ЩИТа, которые продолжали вести привычную работу просто потому, что не умели ничего другого. Это Тони даже в чём-то ценил, потому и нагружал их как себя, формируя вокруг Мстителей рабочую группу, готовую к любым испытаниям и заданиям.  
Закончив, Тони хотел свернуть макет, но застрявшая в голове мысль снова всплыла наружу.  
— Пятница, схему вентиляции.  
Послушный искин немедленно вывел её перед Тони, наметив стены и переходы пунктиром, чтобы ничего не отвлекало от главного.  
— Вот здесь ты мне и попадёшься, — прошептал Тони своему неизвестному — пока — поклоннику.  
На то, чтобы воплотить задумку, Тони потребовалось не больше получаса. Первого дрона он создал сам, а остальных воспроизвели уже сделанные и Пятница. Тони встроил в них единственную задачу, запустил процесс и полностью довольным отправился спать. Наутро его дроны принесут всю нужную информацию, и таинственному поклоннику будет не скрыться от них и возмездия, которое Тони уже лелеял в душе.

— Кажется, это твоё, — встретила на пороге гостиной Наташа.  
— Здесь всё моё, ты хотела сказать, — напомнил Тони и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти Романову, но та не сдавалась.  
— Быть эгоистом — очень плохо, Тони, — поцокала языком Наташа, но всё же отступила, а за её спиной явилась картина, заставившая ненадолго задуматься.  
В центре гостиной распотрошёнными металлическими трупиками были сложены в кучку дроны, которых Тони смастерил вчерашним вечером. А сверху на всём этом лежала записка на той же самой бумаге, написанная тем же почерком. Можно было к гадалке не ходить, чтобы сразу понять содержание написанного, но Тони всё же подошёл убедиться.  
"У тебя красивая задница и ты очень умный".  
— Забавное сочетание комплиментов, — пробормотал Брюс, и Тони понял, что прочёл записку вслух.  
— Задницу-то мою он где успел увидеть?  
— Напомню, что Баки был снайпером, — вклинился Роджерс, и этого Тони не перенёс.  
— Ты тоже на него поставил? У нас и до Барнса был свой Леголас.  
Роджерс пожал плечами.  
— Я поставил на Клинта, но поддерживаю версию большинства.  
— Напоминаю, я женат.  
Возражение Бартона все дружно проигнорировали.  
— И это Паркер.  
— Что? — изумление на лице Питера было настолько неподдельным, что Тони вмиг уверился — его поклонником (по крайней мере, этим тайным) был точно не он.  
— Хорошо, Паркера вычёркиваем. Даже больше. Можно вычеркнуть всех, потому что это вряд ли кто-то из вас. На базе ещё полтысячи человек, возможно, мы просмотрели какого-то уникума.  
— Слова побежденного, — лукаво улыбнулась Наташа. — Ни у кого из этих людей нет таких навыков, чтобы ходить по жилым этажам незамеченным, а потом и подрубить всю твою армию дронов.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим! — с излишней уверенностью сказал Тони и вышел из гостиной, забывая, что пришёл позавтракать и выпить кофе.  
Для таких случаев в мастерской, совмещённой с его апартаментами, была лучшая в мире кофеварка из всех, что только мог вообразить человечески разум.  
— Как тебе такое, Илон? — пробормотал в воздух Тони, делая первый глоток отличного кофе. Его негласное сражение с Маском иногда приобретало черты шизофрении. Мимолётно подумав, что стоило бы проверить алиби конкурента, Тони сосредоточился на главной задаче.  
Пока Пятница проводила проверку всего персонала базы на совпадение по нескольким пунктам (ориентация, биография, боевые навыки, точки пересечения с объектом), Тони вернулся к доработке костюма. Наниты были отличным решением на первый взгляд, но быстрота реагирования всё же немного не удовлетворяла Тони. Переодевшись в поддоспешник, он активировал боевой режим, выясняя, как ещё усилить броню и скорость реакции на команды. Получалось так себе. Тони продолжал работу, краем глаза посматривая на экран, где бесконечной каруселью шла сверка информации по сотрудникам, пил кофе и перепрограммировал наниты до тех пор, пока не оказался почти полностью удовлетворён. Дальнейшее случилось в один момент: Пятница закончила поиск, выведя на экран три изображения — и все они оказались Тони очень знакомы; кофеварка грустно запиликала, оповещая о том, что в ней закончились зёрна (даже кофеварка Тони Старка была пока не настолько умна, чтобы варить кофе из пыли и воздуха, ей всё равно требовалась заправка); а заодно прозвенел будильник, который Тони включал как раз для таких случаев.  
Совершенно внезапно наступило утро. Обескофеиненное утро — самое ужасное в жизни Тони. Волей неволей, но пришлось отправляться обратно на кухню. Тони шёл туда, как на Голгофу, отчаянно надеясь остаться сегодня без зубодробительных признаний. В его рукаве тоже была пара козырей, которые не терпелось выложить на стол.  
Кухня-гостиная и все в ней собравшиеся встретили Тони молчанием. Что было и странно, и чудесно. Тони под внимательным наблюдением прошёл к кофеварке, уже от порога видя, что к ней прикреплена всё та же бесящая бумажка. Сорвав её и нажав на выбор тройного эспрессо, Тони прочёл: "Когда мы поженимся, ты будешь всё время ходить в поддоспешнике. У тебя очень красивая попа".  
— О, уже попа? А как же обещание накончать мне в рот? — удивился такой скромности Тони. — Теряешь хватку, дорогуша.  
В вентиляции что-то прогромыхало, и все мстители, как по команде, обернулись к решётке над кухонной стойкой.  
— Барнс вышел на охоту? — поинтересовался Тони. — Или ищет дорогу в свой склеп?  
— Поднимаю ставки, — заявила Романова. — Барнс теперь идёт в два раза дешевле, на остальных повышаю. Сами понимаете, парни, фаворит.  
— Согласен, — вдруг включился в игру Тони. — Принимай и мою ставку.  
— Удиви.  
— Пятница!  
Тони позёрски щёлкнул пальцами, и между ним и командой искин вывел одно фото из результата поиска.  
— Приступим. Итак, первый претендент — Тор. Мы имеем: отличные боевые навыки, умение управлять электромагнитными импульсами, а также вполне признанную во всех мирах репутацию и ориентацию.  
— При всём уважении, Тони, последний пункт играет против тебя, — заявила вместо Тора Наташа. — Тор-то, конечно, давно определился, но, сам понимаешь, у него при этом чётко сформированный вкус. Такой, знаешь, высокий, тощий и подонок. Ты не подходишь по первым двум пунктам.  
— Весьма нелестный отзыв, мисс, — произнёс Тор, когда увидел, что теперь всё внимание было приковано к нему. — Но суть схвачена верно. Хотя мы работаем над перевоспитанием Ло...  
— Не произноси здесь его имя! — поспешил остановить его Тони, и Бартон активно поддержал это решение. — Не то, чтобы кто-то из нас не догадывался...  
— Не догадывался, — подтвердила Наташа своим самым гадким всезнающим тоном. — Никто. Совсем.  
— Я понял, Тора вычёркиваем. Пятница!  
Теперь изображение сменилось на фото Паучка. Тони верил в то, что Питер вряд ли смог бы преодолеть юношескую стеснительность, так явно и грубо демонстрируя заинтересованность в Тони, но чем чёрт не шутил.  
— Питер? Тебе есть, что нам сказать?  
— Я не... — Питер покраснел так сильно, что дал бы фору Роджерсу в отдельные моменты его биографии. — Я не...  
— Спокойно, Паучок, — поддержала его Наташа. — Мы все прекрасно знаем, кто настоящий виновник этого карнавала. Не переживай, на самом деле, даже Тони не думает, что это был ты. Потому что, внимание, уже каждый догадался, что это Барнс.  
В вентиляции снова заскрежетало, будто кто-то провёл тёркой по металлическому листу.  
— Даже Барнс догадался, что это он, — прокомментировала Наташа.  
— Не то, чтобы я не хотел, — продолжал топить себя Питер, — то есть... Мистер Старк же... Понимаете?  
Вентиляция загрохотала уже угрожающе. Все мгновенно обернулись к решётке, будто пытаясь увидеть за ней Барнса или скопище летучих мышей, в которых он оборачивался, но всё вмиг стихло.  
— Паучок, всё в порядке, — пришёл ему на помощь Тони. — Это пройдёт. Я слишком хорош, ты слишком юн, это нормальная реакция.  
— Хреновый из тебя психолог, Старк, — прошипела Наташа.  
Брюс тем временем крепко обнял Питера, который спрятал лицо в его его плече и что-то бормотал, на что Брюс только обречённо кивал и бросал на Тони уничтожающие взгляды.  
— Так кто третий? — проявил несвойственное ему любопытство Стив. — На кого ты поставил?  
— Да никто, — разозлился Тони и послал к чёрту всё это высокое собрание, отправляясь обратно к себе. История с тайным поклонником и его явном помешательстве на Тони выводила из себя. Решив, что лучше заниматься делом, а не глупыми выяснениями отношений (словно без этого их жизни была скучна и однообразна), он закрылся в мастерской и постарался не думать о странном грохоте в вентиляции.  
— Я же говорила! — раздался за спиной ликующий голос Наташи, когда Пятница вывела по её запросу третьего подозреваемого.  
Конечно, это был Барнс, который идеально подходил под все пункты. Вот только Тони это нисколько не радовало.

За всю жизнь Тони никогда не пасовал перед сложностями или бедами. Поняв, что только ловлей на живца можно поймать таинственного воздыхателя, он поднялся среди ночи, натянул поддоспешник, проверив скорость активации нанитов (мало ли кто мог оказаться перед ним на самом деле), и отправился на кухню.  
Было темно, включать свет даже на десять процентов Тони Пятнице запретил. Сев на край стола, он скрестил на груди руки и ждал. Долго, скучно, почти тупея от бесцельно потраченного времени, но всё же упрямо ждал — и был вознаграждён сполна.  
— Барнс?  
Сгустившаяся в углу темнота будто замерла.  
— Нет, — ответила темнота странным голосом. Не то, чтобы Тони доподлинно знал голос Барнса, но то, что слышал сейчас, легко можно было представить им.  
— Я тебя вижу.  
Это было неправдой, но Тони хорошо блефовал.  
— Нет, — продолжала настаивать темнота.  
— И слышу.  
В углу зашуршало. Тони мог руку поставить на кон, что это была очередная бумажка с признанием или эротической фантазией.  
— Выходи, — велел Тони. — Надоело играть.  
— Не выйду, — заупрямилась темнота.  
— Да ладно? А как ты бумажку прикрепишь? Что там сегодня? Про отсос или снова про задницу?  
— Нет.  
Ответы темноты (Барнса, в самом деле, пора было уже признать) были до странности однообразны и утомляли Тони.  
— А про что? — всё же сохраняя терпение, спросил он.  
— Ну...  
— Дай почитать.  
Вместо ответа темнота пульнула в него скомканным листом бумаги. Тони развернул его, подошёл к панорамному окну гостиной и при свете луны прочёл: "Роза красная, незабудка голубая, а задница Старка красивая такая".  
— Да ты ещё и поэт, — восхитился Тони. — Долго сочинял?  
Темнота промолчала, но, по представлению Тони, Барнс, скрывавшийся в ней, пожал плечами (совершенно по-роджерсовски).  
— Правда же, — вдруг сообщил он.  
Тони прикрыл рот ладонью, стараясь не заржать. Мало ли, как на это отреагировал бы контуженный Зимний Солдат, решивший, что вентиляция — это отличное укрытие, а Тони Старк — хорошая пара.  
— Так, ладно, — сдался он. — Я ухожу к себе, а ты решаешь, что делать дальше. Или идёшь за мной, чтобы поговорить по-человечески, или дальше продолжаешь тупить и писать стихи. Выбор за тобой.  
Тони решительно прошёл мимо темноты в коридор и старался понять, что же делал оставшийся в гостиной Барнс, но всё было тихо. До поры.  
— Ты в поддоспешнике, — восхищённо прошептала темнота, когда Тони уже оказался у дверей.  
— Надеюсь, это поможет тебе принять решение.  
Но темнота молчала. Тони шёл по коридору, не слыша никаких посторонних шумов и шорохов, и с неудовольствием отметил, что Барнс, похоже, сделал выбор не в его пользу. Неожиданный укол разочарования немного разозлил — Тони не ожидал, что отказ Барнса его расстроит. Открывая дверь к себе, он уже успел расстегнуть поддоспешник наполовину, когда перед его глазами, освещённый на блаженные после кромешной мглы десять процентов, оказался Барнс.  
Вид его был живописен и весьма забавен. Вентиляция снабдила его дополнительной маскировкой в виде паутины, запутавшейся в длинных волосах, и разводах пыли, странно гармонировавших с боевыми смоки-айз. Тони остановился на пороге, рассматривая гостя, и пытался не рассмеяться снова. В чём очень помогало неожиданное осознание того, что фигура у Барнса была весьма внушительна и привлекала внимание. Барнс же смотрел на него больными и полными тоски глазами, бледная кожа блестела в тусклом свете болезненной белизной. Видок точно был как у вампира, а жадность, светящаяся в глазах при виде полураздевшегося Тони, сходство только усиливала.  
— Понятно. Значит, поговорим.  
Тони заблокировал дверь, без страха обошел стоявшего в центре комнаты Барнса, изучая его, а потом сел в кресло, стоявшее напротив.  
— Так что там по поводу "отсосать" и "задницы как персик"?  
— Стив говорит, что честность — лучшая политика.  
— Ах, ну если Стив говорит... — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Решительность у тебя тоже от него?  
— Нет, — насупился Барнс. — Я сам.  
— Отрадно слышать. Ну так что, какой план действий?  
— Отсосать? — с затаённой надеждой спросил Барнс, и голос его противоречил предыдущему утверждению, потому что был до странности неуверенным.  
— Ответ отрицательный, — остановил его Тони, и Барнс, уже было устремившийся, странно обмяк. — Сначала неплохо бы в душ. Ты как, воды не боишься? Она даже не святая.  
— Не смешно.  
— Это кому как. Меня вот всё очень забавляет. У тебя паутина в волосах.  
— Паркер вредный. И меткий.  
— А, так он тоже решил тебя поймать?  
— Не выйдет. Я сильнее.  
Тони устало вздохнул.  
— Никакого мордобоя и ревности, солдат.  
— Сложно будет, — признался Барнс.  
— Как-нибудь справимся. Так что, в душ?  
Тони поднялся и расстегнул поддоспешник до конца, позволяя эластичной ткани соскользнуть на пол. Барнса будто закоротило. Он смотрел на Тони так жадно, что все эпистолярные признания вдруг всплыли в голове Старка с пугающей отчётливостью.  
— Душ, — велел он и первым отправился туда, слыша, как Барнс загрохотал всем своим арсеналом и задубевшей после долгой носки кожей кэт-сьюта, заменявшего ему одежду. — А потом пройдёмся по всему списку!


End file.
